Corazón vendado
by Miss Joujou
Summary: Intrigante paradoja... Un alma ha hecho que el presente desapareciera con el fin de que el destino se las arreglara nuevamente para frustrar planes, unir y desunir, hasta crear cosas nuevas ¿Cómo afectarán simples hechos en la historia que se avecina? ¿Será posible unir fuerzas opuestas? Muy atentos, que un corazón vendado traerá más de una sorpresa.
1. Prólogo: Los halcones también muerden

**Prólogo:** Los halcones también muerden

Caminaba despacio por un pasillo oscuro, es más, no podía ver pues era ciega. Sólo podía escuchar como sus pasos aunque ligeros ocasionaban un chillido estremecedor a su al rededor. Un sudor frío recorría su piel, tenía ganas de llorar, morir.

Trataba de controlar su respiración, que ya estaba muy agitada. Escuchó de repente, como el portón de la entrada se abría, sus ojos se agrandaron con terror. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar, comenzó a temblar y palpó rápidamente la pared en busca de una salida. Al hallar la manilla sonrió con un poco de alivio y entró sin hacer ruido, no obstante, de haber podido ver lo que había allí adentro hubiera muerto del susto, una gran cantidad de esqueletos y un cadáver en descomposición. La mujer se tapó su nariz con asco, el cuarto estaba inundado en un aire de muerte. Pero debía ignorar ello, su vida peligraba. La temperatura de ese cuarto era horriblemente baja, ella sintió un pequeño haz de luz, pisó con espanto el cadáver, pues llevaba sus pies descalzos, alcanzó así la ventana y respiró del aire puro de la noche, no sabía a cuanta distancia del suelo estaba esa ventana pero tenía decidido saltar por ella. Se agachó y se arrastró por el piso buscando una cuerda, para su desgracia no encontró ninguna… Se desesperó, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y cubrió con sus manos heridas su rostro. No sabía que hacer.

La puerta del cuarto de al lado se abrió bruscamente, Kaylee, como se llamaba la dama, se levantó escandalizada, se dirigió a la ventana e impulsándose un poco logró dejar su rodilla apoyada en el marco de la ventana, estaba casi lista para saltar, a pesar de ello, una fuerza descomunal la jaló hacia atrás…

Kaylee, era una pirata poco conocida que disfrutaba navegar por el mar junto a su tripulación los "Blind Pirates". Dos semanas atrás, les dijo a sus compañeros que se tomaría unos días libres para ir a visitar una isla en particular: Little East Blue, tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a su querida pequeña amiga Yoko. Al llegar fue recibida por malas noticias, la abuela de Yoko se acercó a Kaylee con gran melancolía.

- M-mi pequeña, debes rescatarla – dijo aflijida – Hace unos días, estábamos viendo las estrellas, era una noche muy linda, y ella había insistido en querer ver las luciérnagas. Acepté, pero me arrepiento con todo mi corazón. En nuestro camino vimos a un hombre tomando la sangre de una joven, él no se había percatado de nosotras pero Yoko… la intenté detener, no pude…

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Kaylee afligida.

- Yoko le lanzó una piedra, causando el enojo del hombre… ese vampiro. Entonces mató a la joven, quitándole su corazón. Corrí tras ella pero tropecé, no pude hacer nada. El vampiro encerró el alma de Yoko en ese corazón así éste empezó a latir de nuevo… Yoko cayó en un estado muy horrible, tiene sus ojos abiertos pero no come, no habla, no duerme… ¡Debes hacer algo!

- ¡Me las pagará! – dijo Kaylee cerrando su puño con desprecio - ¡No lo perdonaré! Me han contado mucho de él y de sus atrocidades, lo he estado buscando para darle muerte… pero no lo he encontrado.

- Dracule Mihawk – interrumpió la anciana – ese horrible vampiro, sediento de sangre. Es tan malvado, ya ha matado a muchas jóvenes ¡Y ahora se llevó el alma de mi pequeña! ¡esa bestia!

La anciana lloraba desconsoladamente, Kaylee, que antes estaba triste, cambió su mirada por una con gran determinación. Tenía que eliminar a este horrible ser, que tanto dolor ya había causado.

Así tomó su bote y emprendió su viaje a la isla de la eterna penumbra, la Isla Kuraigana. Su único sexto sentido la ayudaba siempre a hallar las islas que buscaba. Cuando llegó fue recibida por fuertes bestias armadas, perdió sus sandalias, su vestido quedó rasgado quedó malherida aunque pudo entrar al gran castillo en busca del corazón que encerraba el alma de Yoko…

Al ser jalada hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas con gran dolor. Sintió cómo un zapato era posado violentamente sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el hombre.

- … - Kaylee no respondió tenía su rostro contra el suelo.

- Ya veo… No me responderás –dijo serio – Supongo entonces que no has venido por el alma de nadie.

Kaylee se sobresaltó y se levantó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retroceder al vampiro. Sacó sus pistolas y le disparó.

- Que mujer más valiente y más estúpida… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Nunca antes habías escuchado cuán difícil es eliminar a un vampiro? Simples balas no te servirán contra mí.

- Pues entonces, tendré que usar la fuerza – dijo lanzando un puño donde creía que él estaba.

Dracule Mihawk sostuvo con fuerza el puño de ella y la empujó hacia la pared, dejándola acorralada. La observó con detalle y curioso por el color de los ojos de ella se acercó un poco recibiendo un cabezazo por parte de ella.

- ¡Devuélveme el alma de Yoko! ¡No te pertenece! – le gritó ella.

- Un simple y asqueroso mortal no puede decirme que hacer – tomando la barbilla de Kaylee con burla agrega – Ni siquiera vale la pena beber de tu sangre, como eres ciega tu sangre es imperfecta y tiene un mal sabor. Ahora lárgate, no quiero perder el tiempo matando a alguien tan débil.

El se retiró, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba petrificado. Ése hombre, que había matado a tantas jóvenes y había tomado el alma de Yoko había estado frente a ella. Kaylee lloró, se sintió inútil e incapaz de lograr su cometido. Su pequeña no volvería a vivir de verdad… El brillo del amanecer la despertó de su rabia, Kaylee levantó su cabeza determinada, no podía permitir que más muertes ocurrieran y que otras almas fueran tomadas, no podía dejarse vencer así, si perdía lo haría luchando. Se acercó a uno de los esqueletos y sacó una costilla de ellos, se levantó y guardó la costilla en el bolso que tenía con provisiones. Sabía que el día era su aliado, debía aprovecharlo a como de lugar.

Buscó al menos durante unas cinco horas la habitación del vampiro. Y no la encontró, bajó por unas escaleras y se sentó en el sillón que encontró más cerca… Meditó un momento hasta que tuvo una idea. Si ella hacía un trato con el vampiro podía tener el alma de Yoko, sin embargo, no sabía qué ofrecerle a cambio… No podía darle sangre, a él no le interesaba ella en lo más mínimo, como esclava, al parecer menos. Sólo restaba eliminarlo con esa costilla a modo de estaca.

La mujer se levantó y siguió buscando la puerta correcta, de repente cae en un hoyo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó.

Un corazón palpitante se escuchó cerca, Kaylee abrió su boca con sorpresa. Allí adentro no había ninguna luz, al menos, tenía su olfato y oído bien desarrollados. Caminó con cuidado, y detrás de una puerta escuchó a más de un corazón.

- ¿Eres tú inmundo? – dijo alguien que estaba allí adentro.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Kaylee con molestia.

- ¿Q-quién eres? – preguntó el misterioso hombre.

- Soy una pirata cualquiera en busca del corazón de una joven.

- Aquí esta… pero bajo llave… igual que esta puerta.

- Rayos… - exclamó Kaylee.

- Soy Shanks… otro pirata.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí?

- Vine a vengarme de la muerte de tantas personas que esta bestia mató… ¿Me ayudarás? Tú al menos estás libre…

- Claro que sí ¿Dónde están las llaves?

- En el cuello de Mihawk

Kaylee tragó saliva, se puso nerviosa, ahora las cosas se complicaban más…definitivamente no había más opción que eliminar a ese vampiro. Shanks le dio las instrucciones de cómo llegar a la habitación de él, entonces ella se dirigió ansiosa al lugar. Encontró al fin la puerta, estaba muy pesada pero al menos estaba semi abierta, por lo que pudo entrar. Allí avanzó hasta encontrar un ataúd…Al abrirlo sintió el olor de él. Extendió su mano y encontró su pecho, sacó los primeros botones y posó su cabeza sobre él para localizar su corazón, entonces se alejó lentamente hasta que fue tomada por él.

- ¡Aah! –gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

- A penas entraste a mi habitación desperté – dijo con un tono áspero – ¿Qué planeabas hacer mujer imprudente?

- ¡Matarte! – dijo mientras sacaba la costilla que tenía y la enterraba en un costado de él.

- Hmm – dijo soltándola – Eso me dolió… Entonces ¿planeabas matarme con una costilla? Deberías saber que no te sirven más que estacas de madera o de plata…

El vampiro se sacó la costilla, arregló su camisa y cerró su ataúd como si viera la presencia de Kaylee inofensiva. Ella le dio una patada al ataúd, abriéndose éste nuevamente. El sanguinario Mihawk se enojó y salió de su lugar de reposo, tomando con una sola mano su cuello.

- Lárgate, nunca te daré el alma que deseas…- dijo y liberándola agregó – ahora déjame dormir.

- ¡Hagamos un trato! Si tu me das el alma de Yoko, te dejaré dormir – dijo ella.

- No lo acepto, no hago tratos con humanos necios – dijo él acercándose a ella – ¿De dónde sacas este coraje para hablarme así?

- ¿De donde lo sacas tú para eliminar a tantos inocentes? – le preguntó ella a su vez.

- Sólo hago lo que me place hacer - sonrió con maldad – ustedes humanos, no tienen nada que hacer al respecto. Soy de una raza superior.

- Pues no pareciera, porque matar no demuestra más que insensatez.

- Y aún dices que me quieres matar…¿no? Recuerda que los hombres tienen otras formas de asesinar, pasando por encima de otros, por ejemplo… para lograr su objetivos egoístas… La lógica humana me sorprende…

Empuja a la pasmada Kaylee fuera de su habitación y la cierra de tal forma que ella no pudo volver a abrirla.

- Lo siento Shanks, no he podido lograrlo…

- Vaya… esto es muy complicado…¡Espera un segundo! El no te ha matado, ni encerrado. ¿Por qué no intentas seducirlo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Si no te ha matado es porque hay algo en ti que a él le da curiosidad, puedes aprovechar de ocupar tus encantos femeninos y quitarle las llaves y huir.

Kaylee pensó por un momento que quizá _esa_ era la mejor opción… pero estaba arriesgando muchas cosas, si fallaba sería asesinada. Prefirió seguir con su plan y buscó una escalera para subir al piso donde estaba ella antes…

Horas después anocheció, la mujer esperaba que Mihawk saliera del hoyo por donde cayó o por la puerta de donde subió. Lo único que entró a ese lugar fue un murciélago que se posó en el regazo de ella. Kaylee lo acarició con ternura, el murciélago, al oírse un rayo huyó y unos momentos después se abrió la puerta principal apareciendo el esperado vampiro. La mujer se dio la vuelta de donde se hallaba y se acercó a él.

- Tienes razón – dijo ella después de un lapso de silencio.

- …. – Mihawk la miró intrigado.

- No es lógico que te mate – continuó ella – Si bien has hecho mucho daño, rebajarme a tu nivel y eliminarte no hará más que tus perjuicios contra los humanos perpetúen. Seguramente, no aprecias la vida como nosotros que no somos inmortales como tú…

- ¿Apreciar la vida? ¿Qué tiene la vida de precioso? Es siempre lo mismo, guerra, odio, oscuridad…

- No es así ¿nunca has visto la sonrisa de un niño? Me han dicho que es bellísima, que alegra el corazón y te da un sentimiento de alegría inexplicable… yo aprecio la vida aunque no pueda ver cosas tan bellas, la noche también tiene cosas hermosas…si bien, la oscuridad total me asusta, pequeñas criaturas como los murciélagos son capaces de traerme alegría.

- Quiero saber más… - dijo el mirándola con tranquilidad.

- Si me das el alma de Yoko y si liberas al prisionero te contaré todo lo que desees…

- Trato hecho…

- ¿En serio? Creí que no hacías tratos con simples mortales…

- Tu no eres una simple mortal – dijo con seriedad – Como condición, quiero agregar que no podrás salir nunca más de este Castillo.

Kaylee cerró sus ojos con dolor, y aceptó…

Unos pasos se escucharon, la puerta que tenía encerrado a Shanks se abrió.

- ¿Has venido a matarme? – preguntó Shanks.

- No, ahora puedes irte… - dijo Kaylee.

Mihawk lo condujo a otra puerta que llevaba al bosque.

- Ahora vete – dijo dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada que traía consigo.

- ¡Dijiste que lo dejarías ir! – exclamó Kaylee con pena.

- Sí lo dejaré ir… en pedazos – dijo él apuntando al indefenso Shanks con su espada.

- ¡No puedes! – gritó Kaylee.

- ¿Por qué no podría? – preguntó molesto él.

- Pues, porque huelo a muérdago, creo que estamos bajo uno – dijo ella nerviosa.

- Sí ¿y eso qué? – preguntó irritado.

- ¿A-acaso no sabes lo que ocurre bajo esto?

- No, no me interesa… - dijo tomando su frente con molestia.

- Pensé que esta tradición la conocías, bien, puedes continuar, mátalo.

- … - la observó con indeciso- Hazlo.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Kaylee.

- Haz lo que debías hacer…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Haz lo que se supone que se hace cuando estás bajo un maldito muérdago! – dijo con furia.

- Pero…¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué tal si es algo que te causará algún daño?

- Tomaré la responsabilidad de mi curiosidad – habló seriamente.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga? – insistió ella.

- ¡Sí! – gritó bajando su espada.

Kaylee tomó el rostro de él con miedo, Mihawk no sabía que estaba sucediendo se acercó más a ella, y la mujer ciega tocando con sus dedos los labios de él acercó los de ella lentamente, el calor de su aliento y el frío de su piel se juntaron. El vampiro sintió como sus labios eran tocados por la de ella, suave y placenteramente. El calor de ese contacto nunca antes lo había sentido, respondió al beso de ella por instinto y con furor tomando la cabeza de ella y buscando aún más cercanía hasta sentir el delirante sabor de ella en su boca, uno de sus colmillos permitió que pudiese sentir unas gotas de su sangre, entonces Kaylee se estremece y lo hace a un lado, estaba completamente roja, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo, ayudar a que Shanks huyera. Mihawk, respiraba más agitado un leve rubor se podía percibir en sus mejillas, miraba a Kaylee con un gesto de confusión. Quería saber que es lo que había ocurrido. Ella por su parte estaba pasmada, nunca imaginó que el respondería a su beso de la manera en que lo hizo, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y agachó su cabeza sonrojada.

- Acompáñame… liberaré el alma de aquella niña – dijo él ya habiendo recuperado su compostura.

- … Bien – respondió Kaylee aún ruborizada.

Llegaron al cuarto donde había estado Shanks, y en una repisa, dentro de una caja y bajo llave estaba el corazón. Mihawk tomó la caja en sus manos y se la entregó a Kaylee.

- Cuando salga el sol, debes abrir la caja, el corazón se desintegrará y el alma libre volverá donde la niña… -le dijo él.

- Está bien… - dijo ella aún perturbada.

- Puedes retirarte… - le dijo él – Mañana en la noche me hablarás de la vida humana…

- … - Kaylee afirmó con su cabeza y se retiró a la sala principal.

Mihawk al verla salir, cerró sus dientes con gran dolor. Después del beso le dieron muchas ganas de beber sangre, y no hace mucho ya había consumido sangre. Se transformó en un murciélago y se fue a saciar su apetito, se dirigió a un pequeño pueblo, bebió de la sangre de unas jóvenes, pero aunque bebió hasta sentirse harto no era suficiente, no conseguía el mismo placer que obtuvo al besar a Kaylee y al sentir el increíble sabor de su cálida y dulce sangre.

La noche trajo consigo al murciélago que se posó en el hombro de la dormida mujer que estaba en el castillo, Kaylee se despertó y lo sintió, haciéndola sonreír. Hasta que ese animal se convirtió en su enemigo.

Mihawk la miraba con ojos hambrientos, miró detalladamente el rostro de la dama que tenía en frente, sus ojos, su cabellos, su boca.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué hiciste para que necesitara tanto de una humana imperfecta? – le preguntó acorralándola en el largo sillón.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – dijo asustada – ¡puedo olerlo! ¡Has tomado sangre!

- Pero no fue suficiente…

- ¡Eres un monstruo! No tomarás de mi sangre, tu mismo dijiste que no era buena – replicó Kaylee.

El vampiro acercó su rostro al de ella hasta sentir su aroma y se levantó sin decir palabra.

Kaylee, se dio cuenta que iba a amanecer muy pronto, era el momento propicio para marcharse. Ya había cumplido su objetivo. A la mañana siguiente estaba lloviendo intensamente, en esas condiciones no podía irse. Le quedaban sus últimas provisiones, tenía que escapar antes de que anocheciera, pero no sólo la lluvia se lo impedía…

El atardecer fue doloroso para ella, suspiró y exploró las antigüedades que tenía el vampiro, tomó una vasija con cuidado y al sentir como unos labios fríos se posaban en su cuello, se asustó y quebró la vasija. Ella se agachó y recogió unos pedazos, cortándose… El también se agachó y lamió su herida.

- Buenas noches… - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿No escapaste? Vaya que eres interesante…

- Sí, lo que sea… ahora debo hablarte de la vida ¿cierto?

- Eso ¿o prefieres ir bajo un muérdago?

- La vida nos trae muchas sorpresas – lo interrumpió avergonzada – los hombres no sabemos como enfrentarla en un principio, algunos creemos estar marcados desde nuestro nacimiento hasta que descubrimos que la belleza de vivir es luchar con el fin de encontrar nuestro propósito, para encontrar la felicidad y sentirnos plenos. Señor Dracule ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te hiciste vampiro?  
- Me mordió una vampira cuando era joven, ella decidió que mi alma se conservara en mi cuerpo por eso he envejecido de a poco…  
- ¿Y durante ese tiempo te recluiste?

- Sí, en éste Castillo, no tenía sentido tener gente cerca… en la noche.

- ¿Has encontrado el sentido de tu vida?

- No – dijo mirándola con apatía – Quizá por eso, no me siento pleno, sólo vivo para matar y alimentarme…

- Pues cambia tu destino – dijo con una sonrisa – sé que puedes lograrlo.

Mihawk abrió sus ojos, era cierto. La belleza de su vida, si bien inmortal, tenía que basarse en encontrar su propio destino. Al mirarla nuevamente, se descontrola un poco… El aroma de la sangre de ella lo estaba matando, la necesitaba, iba a caer en un frenesí.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta preocupada.

- Si no escapas beberé de tu sangre, no quiero caer más en este círculo que condena mi existencia…

- Tranquilo – Kaylee se acerca a él y toma su cabeza depositando los labios de él en su cuello – Bebe, puedo entender tu sufrimiento, al menos por última vez…

Mihawk cierra sus ojos con amargura y la muerde, acariciaba su cabello y la acercaba más a él, sintiendo su delicada cintura. Al retirar sus colmillos besó su cuello y luego la besó a ella en los labios con toda su energía. Kaylee se sintió una extraña sensación, no quería permitir separarse de él. No obstante, rompió el beso bruscamente pues escuchó como un grupo de gente se acercaba al castillo.

Se escucha la voz de Shanks a lo lejos, estaba buscándola. Kaylee esta muy confundida, no sabía que hacer en esos momentos. La puerta principal se abrió y Shanks corrió a abrazar a Kaylee.

- Esta todo bien, hemos venido a terminar con la vida de ese infeliz – dijo Shanks.

- ¡Por favor espera! – le dijo ella alejándose de él.

- Está bien – dijo el vampiro – Mátenme.

- ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? – grita ella desconsolada.

- Quiero reconstruir mi vida – dijo agachando su cabeza.

- ¡No solucionarás nada muriendo! ¿Cómo piensas reconstruir tu vida? – preguntó ella.

- Si me matan todo volverá atrás, si estuve destinado a encontrarte… - la miró con una sonrisa – lo haré de nuevo. Sólo saber que podré volverte a ver me hace feliz, aún si nunca más podré ser capaz de tenerte en mis brazos.

- ¡Alto! – gritó ella pero, no pudo detener al sol.

El brillo del amanecer se hizo presente y Mihawk sufriendo comenzó a desaparecer. Todo alrededor se quebró como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, una gran luz cegó a todos y el presente desapareció.

**Continuará**

Ho hoola! Aquí Jou! Miss Joujouu

Espero que hayan disfrutado "Los halcones también muerden" . La historia, supongo que lo notaron, estaba más contextualizada fuera del mundo fantástico de One Piece, me refiero a que lo hice más "normal" sin sirenas, ni frutas del diablo… jeje, Se me ocurrió en una noche, después de haber subido el dibujo de portada a mi dA, y bueno, yo con mis inspiraciones a deshoras…no pude dejar de escribir y ya era tarde XD

Un abrazo grande!

**14/04/2013**

**He decidido continuar ésta historia. Así que vean éste "capítulo" como un prólogo.**

**Aviso que sólo ocuparé los personajes y la geografía de ONE PIECE (c)Eiichiro Oda y mis OC's. Y, por último, ocuparé la ambientación histórica de la época moderna.**

NOS VEMOS PRONTOO! con el primer capítulo


	2. Primer disparo

**Primer Disparo: Felices nupcias**

El atardecer se veía hermoso, a pesar de que no podía observarlo lo sentía con una alegría inmensa, suspiró. Escuchó el sonido del mar con atención, dedujo que las olas eran pequeñas pues la brisa a penas se podía percibir en su rostro. Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, cerró la ventana de su habitación y se arregló el cabello un poco nerviosa.

- Adelante – dijo ella.

Por la puerta entró un hombre no más alto que ella, traía un ramo de flores. Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla saludándola.

- Kaylee – dijo él - ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Sé que soy un hombre atractivo e intimidante, pero no es para que te pongas así.

- Mhihihi – rió ella apartándolo gentilmente – ¡Buggy, no molestes! Siempre me haces reír con tus frases ¡además sabes que no puedo ver tu "atractivo"!

- Trato de ser serio – dijo él molesto- En fin, prefiero verte sonreír. Ten, te traje flores, sé que no las puedes ver pero…

- Huelen muy bien – dijo Kaylee interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa.

Buggy se sentó en el sillón que estaba más cerca de él, la miró de reojo y rió.

- ¿Extrañas tu vida de pirata? – preguntó.

- ¡Oh! – Kaylee se sorprendió con la pregunta – Un poco, pero ya sabes cual ha sido el deseo de mis padres y… el mío.

- Es gracioso – dijo posando sus botas sobre la mesa que tenía en frente – Al principio éste matrimonio arreglado no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos… Sin embargo, de alguna forma, te enamoraste de mí…

- ¿A caso no sientes lo mismo? – preguntó molesta.

- Lo podrás confirmar cuando de estos dulces labios salga la palabra "acepto" – levantándose rápidamente y tomando la mano de ella añadió – Mañana todo será diferente, serás mi Señora Clown.

- ¡Buggy! – dijo ruborizada – T-todavía soy Kaylee…Mihihi ya quiero que llegue el día de mañana.

El hombre de la nariz de payaso salió alegre de la habitación de Kaylee. Estelle, la madre de la joven, lo estaba esperando a la salida.

- Estoy tan feliz que después de un tiempo ustedes hayan llegado a quererse tanto… Lo mejor de todo es que ella al fin abandonó la piratería…Tu madre era una buena amiga mía y las dos teníamos muchas ganas de que ustedes no terminaran con este precioso vínculo.

- Es todo un honor para ella y bueno, también para mí ¡Nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia!

Al salir de la morada con un aire de triunfo comenzó a caminar por la calle demostrando a todo aquel que lo viera una gran confianza. Fue detenido al encontrarse con una moneda de oro en el piso.

- ¡Pero qué suertudo eres Buggy! – se dijo radiante.

La pequeña moneda escapó al inclinarse él, ello ocasionó su ira. Comenzó a perseguir la pequeña y escurridiza moneda hasta un callejón. Allí finalmente pudo recogerla, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al darse la vuelta empalideció y fue golpeado en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

* * *

Estelle caminaba en círculos, el novio no llegaba y la novia todavía no podía entrar en la iglesia. La mujer de avanzada edad escuchó unos disparos no muy lejos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por miedo de que a Kaylee le haya pasado algo. Al entrar en la sala donde ella estaba la encontró llorando.

- ¡Kaylee! ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó ella.

- Un hombre vino aquí y me ha dicho que Buggy no se casará conmigo – dijo en medio de sus sollozos y levantando su arma agregó – Le intenté disparar pero logró irse ileso por aquella ventana.

- ¡Qué horrible! – exclamó Estelle- ¿Qué haces con un arma el día de tu boda?

- N-no lo sé... pero ¡no me quedaré de brazos cruzados! – dijo ella determinada - ¡Lo rescataré!

- ¿Cómo harás eso hija? – preguntó anonadada su madre.

- ¡Volveré a mi puesto como Capitana de los Blind Pirates! – dijo secando sus lágrimas- Ellos siguen navegando por los mares, los contactaré y …

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tu vida de pirata! – la interrumpió Estelle – No quiero que te pase nada malo ¡prefiero que te conviertas en una religiosa!

- Mamá iré por el hombre que creo que es el indicado – dijo ella – Nos vemos mamá.

"¿El hombre que crees es el indicado?" se preguntó Estelle "Hija, si tan sólo supiera que te depara el destino…"

* * *

Una paloma llegó al mástil de la nave de los Blind Pirates. No tenía ningún mensaje consigo, pero los tripulantes sabían que significaba eso.

- La capitana volverá – dijo una mujer.

- Señorita Sora… ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó uno de los tripulantes.

- Yo soy una capitana temporal, pero conocerás a Kaylee, la verdadera capitana de los Blind Pirates y la razón principal de porqué nos llamamos así.

- ¿Sora a dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó el navegante.

- ¡Todo a estribor! – gritó ella feliz.

Ésa mismísima noche Kaylee se encontró con su vieja tripulación. Si bien había miembros nuevos, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Mejor dicho, a lo que alguna vez fue.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo ella - El hombre con quién iba a casarme fue secuestrado, necesito su apoyo y ayuda para hallarlo. Pero descuiden, mi meta como pirata, aquella que les transmití a mis amigos más cercanos, no ha cambiado y ahora que he vuelto a los mares deseo ser un impulso para lograr este gran objetivo ¡Terminar de una vez por todas con la corrupción!

Todos los tripulantes alzaron sus puños y armas con entusiasmo y así Kaylee emprendió su nuevo viaje.

No muy lejos, en otro barco. Un hombre de cabellos rojos miraba a través de un catalejo el barco de los Blind Pirates. Frunció su ceño y caminó hacia una de las cabinas. Al abrir la puerta observó con alegría al hombre con nariz de payaso que estaba maniatado. Se acercó a él y le sacó el pañuelo de su boca

- ¡Cómo te atreves pelirrojo! – gritó Buggy.

- Bueno yo te advertí hace un buen tiempo… ¿Y de esa forma me agradeces el haberte salvado? – preguntó él.

- ¡N-no me has salvado Shanks! – exclamó.

- Tú eres un pirata… nuestro difunto capitán estaría muy decepcionado de verte amarrado a una simple mujer – dijo Shanks.

- ¡Ella me ama idiota! – le gritó molesto – ¡A penas me rescate ella se casará conmigo!

- Viejo amigo, no quiero que sufras. Así que tranquilo haré que ella no pueda amarte nunca más…

- ¡ ¿Q-qué le harás a Kaylee Shanks? ! – gritó asustado Buggy.

- Te ocultaré en una Isla un buen tiempo hasta que al fin haya solucionado todo ¿Bien? – dijo cerrando sus ojos con felicidad y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

"¡No!" se escuchó dentro de la cabina. Shanks volteó con un gesto de amargura. Luego miró hacia el frente. La luna iluminaba las tranquilas olas de la noche, pensaba que Buggy aún no lo entendía pero sabía que después estaría agradecido. Esa mujer llamada Kaylee pronto sucumbiría ante él o ante el poderoso gobierno.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas finales de la loca Miss Joujouu: **_Recordar que sólo ocuparé los personajes y la geografía de One Piece. El contexto y todo lo demás serán más "realistas" en ésta historia._

**Espero comentarios y reacciones, muchas gracias! ;3**


End file.
